Poison
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] Diam-diam, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat usil. Dan mau tidak mau sang kekasih tercinta yang menjadi imbasnya.


_Warning : OOC, typo, Boys Love, Evil!Jae, Innocent!Yun, Real Person, YunJae._

_Rate : K_

_Disclaimer: Themselves._

.

* * *

**.**

**Poison**

**.**

* * *

.

Jaejoong membuka tas sekolahnya. Duh, buku Bahasa Inggrisnya tertinggal di kelas. Padahal besok ada PR dari mata pelajaran itu! Belum lagi guru Inggrisnya terkenal killer. Tidak tanggung-tanggung akan menyuruh murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR-nya untuk mengosok lantai kamar mandi ruang guru sampai mengkilap.

"Bagaimana ini?" dia tidak mau dihukum! Mengosok lantai kamar mandi ruang guru sambil dilihat oleh guru-guru yang ada disana sangat memalukan! Harga dirinya bisa hancur! Mau menyalin besok juga akan percuma. Bahasa Inggris mata pelajaran pertama, dan lagi soalnya ada 35 nomor. Mana sempat?!

Jaejoong menopang dagunya, duduk di atas kasur. Tampak berfikir keras mencari solusi. Tak lama, ide cermerlang hinggap di kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding dengan bingkai hitam di kamarnya. Masih jam empat sore! Kegiatan klub kekasihnya selesai jam setengah enam, kan?

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang sedang di_charger_. Men-dial nomor kekasihnya.

_Tuut... tuut..._

Tidak di angkat? Jaejoong menautkan alisnya heran.

Ah iya! Mana mungkin di angkat. Pria itu sekarang pasti sibuk menendang bola kesana-kemari. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Jaejoong membuka aplikasi '_Kakao Talk'_ miliknya. Mengirimkan pesan ke kekasihnya secepat mungkin.

'_Buku Bahasa Inggrisku ada di laci meja. Tolong ambilkan jika tidak, jangan harap aku membuatkan bekal lagi.'_

Beres.

Kekasihnya yang polos itu pasti akan membawakannya. Lagipula, sebenarnya walaupun Jaejoong tidak memberikan ancaman, Yunho akan tetap melakukannya. Pria itu terlalu baik.

Setelah pesan terkirim, dia kembali mematikan ponselnya dan mencolokkan kabel untuk mengisi baterai.

"Mandi, lalu beri Yunho-ah hadiah jika mengantarkan buku~" senandung Jaejoong saat memasuki kamar mandi. Handuk sudah bertengger di pundak tegapnya.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong tertawa puas saat menonton Varity Show 'Running Man' dengan setoples keripik di pangkuannya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat dia mendengar suara samar.

Dia menurunkan volume TV-nya dan berusaha fokus dengan suara yang dia dengar.

_Diin! Diin!_

Oh! Suara motor Yunho! Jaejoong melompat turun dari atas sofa dan segera ke berlari kecil ke pintu keluar. Tidak lupa mengambil bingkisan yang _spesial_ dia siapkan untuk Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong mendapati Yunho masih duduk di atas motornya sambil menyodorkan buku biru muda miliknya. Ia segera menyambar buku itu.

"Oke, sip. Terima kasih," ucap Jaejoong ringan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tumben sepi."

"Oh, _eomma_ sedang pergi ke supermarket," balas Jaejoong. Dia menjulurkan bingkisan yang dia siapkan ke arah Yunho. Tentu saja Yunho segera mengambilnya. Memutar-mutar bingkisan itu sambil menebak-nebak apa isinya, "Ini apa?" ucap Yunho.

"Sup. Tanda terima kasih karena mau mengantarkan bukuku," ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah manis. Seketika, langsung membuat hati Yunho lumer.

Dan _omona_! Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Yunho.

_Cup_

Singkat namun berhasil membuat Yunho melayang ke langit ke-7. Rasanya ingin melompat-lompat karena senang.

"T-terima kasih untuk supnya, Jaejoongie," ujar Yunho malu-malu, "Aku harus segera pulang. Hehehe, selamat sore~" rona tipis di pipi Yunho dan bibirnya yang melengkungkan senyum, mengiringi deru motornya melintasi jalanan sepi sore itu.

Tidak sadar Jaejoong menatap kepergiannya dengan seriangaian iblisnya.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Yunho langsung berlari kecil ke dapur. Lupa menyapa ibunya yang sedang duduk menonton TV, Yunho mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup yang Jaejoong berikan untuknya.

Merasa ganjil anaknya tidak memberikan kecupan selamat datang, ibu Yunho berjalan ke dapur, "Kau pulang tidak menyapa ibu dulu, hmm?" ledek wanita 48 tahun itu. Tangannya melipat di dada dan menatap kesal anak sulungnya. Namun hal itu langsung tertepis saat melihat semangkuk sup di atas meja.

"Dapat dari mana sup itu? Ibu tidak memasak makanan berkuah hari ini," ucapnya penuh selidik.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jaejoongie yang memberikan~" ucapnya malu-malu.

Diam sebentar sebelum ibu Yunho tertawa pelan, "Dasar anak muda. Ya sudah, habiskan sup dari kekasih tercintamu itu, lalu mandi dan kerjakan tugas," ucap ibu Yunho sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV.

Setelah ibunya kembali, Yunho duduk di kursi meja makan. Menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Selamat makaan~"

.

.

.

**.-.**

* * *

**.-.**

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong buru-buru mendongak saat mendengar suara ibunya, "Kenapa, _eomma_?"

Ibu Jaejoong menghapiri putra tunggalnya dengan panci kosong di tangan kanannya, "Sup di panci mana? Jangan bilang kau makan."

Bibir Jaejoong melengkung senyum samar, "Sudah aku buang."

Wanita itu mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas, "Untung kau buang. Ibu tidak sadar itu sup dari kemarin dan sudah basi."

Pandangan Jaejoong segera beralih ke TV di hadapannya, "Tenang saja, eomma. Sup itu sudah berada di tempat yang 'tepat'."

"Baiklah. Jae, bantu eomma siapkan makan malam, yuk."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mematikan layar TV, "Appa pulang malam, ya?" ucapnya berbasa-basi.

"Ne. Nanti kamu makan saja dulu. Eomma menunggu appa."

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan kanannya membentuk tanda hormat dengan meletakkannya di atas alis, "Siap eomma!"

Melihat tingkah anaknya, ibu muda itu tertawa. Mereka membuat makan malah penuh keceriaan. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati memikirkan nasib kekasihnya sekarang.

HAHAHAHA! Pria Jung itu pasti sedang sakit perut sekarang. Jelas saja, dia memberikan sup basi tadi! Pfft, diam-diam seperti ini, sebenarnya dirinya sangat usil. Dan mau tidak mau sang kekasih tercinta yang menjadi imbasnya.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

_***~Side Story~***_

Yunho tampak serius mengerjakan tugasnya setelah memakan sup yang diberikan Jaejoong. Sebelum perlahan dia merasa perutnya melilit sakit. Dia meringis dan memegang pensilnya erat.

Aduh... apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja dari tadi...

Yunho meringis menahan sakit. Namun karena tidak tahan lagi, dia segera berlari ke luar kamar. Turun ke toilet di samping dapur. Dan...

Hell!

Ada yang sedang menggunakannya.

Yunho menggedor pintunya keras.

"Yak! Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara dari dalam. JiHye! Adiknya.

"JiHyee! Ayo cepaat. Oppa sudah tidak tahan lagii..." rintih Yunho.

"Diamlah, oppa! Kau pikir hanya perutmu yang sakit?!" bentak JiHye dari dalam.

Ugh... mendengar suara JiHye perutnya semakin melilit. Yunho mencengkram bagian depan perutnya erat. Kenapa lama sekali, sih!? Dia sudah tidak tahaaan!

"JIHyeeee!"

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

Hahaha! Ngaco sengaco-ngaconya!

Aku sedang suka membuat fanfic _one shoot_ seperti ini.

Komentar yaaa~

.

Ngomong-ngomong tadi ada war, ya? ("OwO) Anda tahu, bagi Cassiopeia OT5 _senior_, hal seperti itu benar-benar mengisi waktu segang. Terutama aku sedang sakit dan tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali. ^w^)/ Karena kita sudah pernah mengalaminya dulu... Hahahaha. Jadi saat ada seperti itu lagi, emosiku sama sekali tidak terpancing. Aku hanya ikut membaca saja~ kalian manis sekali... mengingatkan aku yang dulu.

Dan, aku tidak ikut-ikutan... ^^ _Love & Peace_


End file.
